Dark Wings, Killings and White Hair
by dreaming sparkle
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. [Crossover between GW and Inuyasha, InuyashaXDuo] Duo's a half-Demon in Kagome's time, When Kagome brings him back to the past, what will happen when Inuyasha and Duo meet? INCOMPLETE!
1. I'm going home

Author's note: Yeah so here you have it!! My first Inuyasha fic. It isn't bad though...  
  
Archive: (shrug) Sure why not, just contact me first, E-mail...I think that's best (wink)  
  
Warnings: GW/Inuyasha Crossover, language, **Lemon** (in later chapters), Inuyasha/Duo...umm...what else? Yep I think that's it. Now...onto the fic!!  
  
**Dark Wings, Killings and White Hair**

_By: Dreaming Sparkle_  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called spotting Inuyasha resting on a tree "_There_ you are Inuyasha, I've been trying to find you...I'm just telling you that I'm going back to my time to check up on my family and live a day in my time."  
  
This startled Inuyasha and he sat up, "Say what?!"  
  
Kagome giggled, "Don't worry I'll be back within a day or two"  
  
"Do the others know? And won't the brat miss you too much to bear?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"The others already know...I told them earlier and if your saying _brat_ meaning Shippo, yeah he said he'll miss me, but he knows I'll be back...that calmed him down" Kagome replied with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "Go if you want"  
  
"I'm gone" and with that Kagome raced to the well.  
  
'One, Two, Three..._jump_!' she encouraged herself to jump into the well...and at the last word, she did.  
  
Fini!  
  
Please, please! Continue reading! And don't forget to review at the end!


	2. Do I know you?

_Well, as I promised, here's chapter 2! Hope y'all like it_  
  


**Dark Wings, Killings and White Hair  
  
Chapter 2: Do I Know You?  
**  
_By: Dreaming Sparkle_  
  
  
  
Kagome landed safely on the bottom of the well and she climbed out, hoping she would be in her time again. And she was, at the glimpse of her brother, she ran into her house.  
  
"Oh, Kagome! Your home...where were you? We were worried sick!" Her mother asked as she hugged Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, where _were_ you?" Her brother asked.  
  
"Long story, I'm just so happy to be back!" Kagome answered trying to change the subject.  
  
That night, she had the weirdest dream....  
  
_Kagome dreamt that there were 4 shards of the Shikon Jewel, then, suddenly...they ere swiped away by someone's hand...after, she was enveloped in darkness.  
_  
Kagome awoke panting with sweat on her face. She looked at her clock and her eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm almost late for school!" she hurriedly dressed and ate, then packed her things and with a "Bye mom! Off the school!" she left.  
  
At school, a bunch of girls crowed her.  
  
"Did you know? A guy's gonna come to our school today! People say he's really cute!" one squealed.  
  
"I wonder if I'll be the lucky one" another said with dreamy eyes  
  
"And he's in our class" a third said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah cool...I guess" Kagome was not interested in any gossip right then she was too drowned into her dream '4 shards then a hand does that mean someone's got them? Or what? Hey! Maybe it's s-' her thoughts were cut off as the bell rang for school to start as she, too, went inside.  
  
"Today class, we have a new student, please welcome Duo Maxwell" The teacher announced as a guy dressed in all black with a what looked like a 3- foot long braid walked in.  
  
"Hey" he said with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Now Duo, why don't you tell a little bit about yourself?" The teacher asked  
  
"Sure, My name is Duo, My favourite subject in school is art and I like to read, play basketball and hang out with my friends" Duo grinned.  
  
"Now that you've introduced yourself to the class, why don't you take a seat next to..."She noticed a seat next to Kagome and said, "Kagome, the girl with the ling black hair"  
  
"Yes ma'am" was all Duo said as he slipped into his assigned seat.  
  
'He smells, looks, and sounds familiar, but I've never know a 'Duo Maxwell' ever in my life...and I'd doubt neither has Inuyasha nor Kikyo' Kagome thought.  
  
Duo stared at Kagome "do I know you?" Duo whispered to Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, I'm Kagome by the way" Kagome whispered back and that ended their conversation as they carried on with their classes.  
  
Owari!!  
  
**_A/N: There! Happy? A longer chappie (smiles) just for you readers! Now that I've done my part...you have to do yours! R&R please!! (points to review button) you do that and I'll write more._**


	3. The real Duo

Author's Note: well, here you have it! Another chapter! Hope you all like it!  
  
It was lunchtime and Kagome walked into the cafeteria, 2 step in the cafeteria and a crowd of girls came over to her blocking her way.  
  
"Is he really that cute?" one asked.  
  
"What do you think of him?"  
  
"I umm...wait-"Kagome couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Do you have a crush on him?"  
  
"How do you like him so far?"  
  
"QUIET!!" Kagome yelled as everyone stopped talking, "will you just leave me alone?" she asked as she walked past them leaving the girls dumbfounded and are that Kagome was not in the mood to talk.  
  
"Can I eat lunch with you, Kagome?" this startled Kagome for the person who said it was behind her and she jumped, then turned around. It was none other than Duo.  
  
"Sure" Kagome smiled 'Wow, he really is cute' Kagome thought 'wait! I shouldn't be thinking of him! What about Inuyasha and Miroku?' the truth was that she had a crush on Miroku and thought that Inuyasha was pretty cute himself.  
  
They sat down at an empty table and began eating lunch. The noon sun shined onto her soup making her think back to the Shikon jewels and her dream. Her eyes widened...'Why didn't I think of this before!' Kagome scolded herself looking up at Duo who was happily eating his sandwich. 'I see them! 4 of the shards!' Kagome reached for her half completed shikon jewel protectively thinking Duo might steal it and asked "Hey Duo? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Duo started his soup while he answered, "Sure go ahead, shoot"  
  
"Your not by any chance a" she lowered her voice, "Demon...are you?"  
  
Duo choked on his soup, "H-how did you know?!!"  
  
"Because of this" She pointed to the Shikon jewel hanging from her neck, "You have four of these precious shards in your body, don't you? I see them."  
  
"B-but...how can you? Not just anybody has the gift to see the Shikon jewel shards in someone's body!" Duo exclaimed while keeping his voice down so only Kagome could hear him.  
  
"Do you know who Kikyo is?" Kagome asked as Duo nodded, "She's an ancestor of me"  
  
"Now I see..." Duo said.  
  
"What kind of a demon are you and why do you have the shards, where did you find them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, I'm a half-demon" Duo confessed, "Half Winged Demon of Death"  
  
Kagome looked around, "But I see no wings"  
  
"That's what the shards are for, to hide them, and I found them in an alleyway after that last demon attack here." Duo answered.  
  
"Aren't you from Kikyo's time though?" Kagome asked.  
  
Duo nodded and Kagome asked, "then how did you come here?"  
  
"I'm not really quite sure of that myself...you see, after my family..." He sighed then continued, "Died...Killed by Naraku, I tried to commit suicide, wanted to see my family again...wanted the pain to end so I jumped off a cliff, but once I awoke I noticed I was on a tower and that was how I came here." Duo said.  
  
'That no good Naraku! I hope Inuyasha hills him good!' Kagome thought, mind full of rage and anger. "Do you want to kill Naraku?" she asked.  
  
"Hell yeah" Duo answered.  
  
"Well I've got a way, just come with me" Kagome answered as she dragged Duo to the well.  
  
XXX10 min laterXXX  
  
"Just jump Duo!" Kagome encouraged getting a bit frustrated with Duo.  
  
"No way!" Duo shook his head.  
  
"JUMP!!" Kagome was getting annoyed.  
  
"Fine, jeez" was all Duo said as he finally jumped into the well.  
  
FINI!!  
  
Finally! Here's the 3rd chapter! Please R&R or else I'm gonna end this with a very bad ending and a very short story. All you readers out there who just read this, I'll continue ONLY if you Review!! Your feedback is my inspiration to write!! (Points to Review button) REVIEW! Please! 


	4. Greetings

Author's note: This is where Duo and Inuyasha finally meet!! YAY!! Well, enjoy!

Warnings: There is sort of a bloody part in this, but I'll be nice enough to warn all of yous when it begins and ends

They appeared safely on the other side.

"W-where are we?" Duo asked.

"The past" Kagome answered as she heard a voice from above.

"Kagome! Your back! I missed you! Hey! You brought a friend!" It was Shippo.

"Come on!" Kagome motioned Duo to follow her as she climbed up the well, Duo obliged and followed.

"What's your name?" Shippo asked as Duo climbed out of the well.

"Duo, Duo Maxwell" Duo grinned, "and you?"

"Shippo" Shippo smiled, "What are you?"

"Half Winged demon of death" Duo answered, "why did you want to know? And what are you?"

"Just curious and I'm a fox demon" Shippo answered then looked around, "I see no wings"

Duo sighed, "guess I won't be needing these anymore..."

**BLOODY PART!!!** (a/n: this is where it gets a lil' bloody so if you don't wanna read this part, then I'll tell you when the end is)

Duo's fingers suddenly turned to claws as he reached behind him and plunged one claw into his skin, pulling out one shard and dropping it, he did the same with his shoulder blades (which leaves him with one more shard in his body) and finally pulled out the last shard from the back of his neck as black feathery wings sprouted from his back. Duo smiled.

**End Bloody Part!!**

Duo cleaned the shards off and handed them to Kagome, "Here I don't need these anymore"

Kagome was in shock, "D-Duo, don't you n-need them though?"

Having a hard time saying those few words, but finally getting them out, Duo answered, "N-"

Duo didn't get the time to finish his answer as Inuyasha landed in the middle of them and growled to Duo, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Duo backed away slightly and answered, "whoa chill, dude, just giving Kagome here my shards...who are you?" Duo eyed Inuyasha's ears 'Kawaii!!' Duo thought.

Inuyasha ignored Duo's question and turned around to face Kagome, seeing the 4 shards in Kagome's hand, "Did he give this to you?"

Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, stop being such an ass, answer Duo's question, he's nice" and mumbled, "Unlike you"

Inuyasha scoffed, hearing Kagome's mumbles and turned around to face Duo, "Inuyasha...."

Duo sniffed and smiled, "Half-dog demon, eh? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret...I'm half-demon also" Duo winked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly 'Such experience...' Inuyasha was impressed, "Who are you? And I what /I are you?" he asked

Duo grinned and swept up a bow, "Duo, Duo Maxwell, pleased to meet your acquaintance, half winged demon of death" Duo smiled.

Kagome giggled and mentally sighed 'Such manners'.

Just then, a boomerang-like thing was tossed towards Duo. Fortunately, Duo was fast and his reflexes were good, allowing him to dodge the weapon easily. The boomerang came back for another shot, missing Duo again. The weapon went back to it's owner as two people stopped in front of them.

"Who are you?" Sango demanded roughly.

"Wow, is it kill Duo and let him introduce himself day?" Duo mused.

Shippo fell down laughing as Kagome stifled her laughter as best as she could and Inuyasha had a wide smile plastered onto his face, as for Sango and Miroku, they didn't get it at all.

Duo shook his head at Sango and Miroku's questioning face, "Never mind, it's just that, so many has tried to kill me today and then they ask me who I am" he smiled.

Shippo began cooling down as he said, "We need someone like you to join us, you're funny!"

Kagome nodded, "We do need you to join us, good manners"

Inuyasha agreed, "We need you, you've got great experience"

Sango scrunched up her nose, "But what we need right now is to get you cleaned and out of this bloody mess."

They all nodded in agreement as Duo flushed in embarrassment.

"Well then, lets go back to our campsite!" Kagome exclaimed as they all went along with her.

Whoo Hoo!! I'm finally finished!! Yay!! Now that I've done my part, all you readers out there gotta do yours.... Review!! I live for feedback!! This practically took me forever to finish!! Please I wanna know what you readers think about this!! Flames are welcomed, but I'll embarrass all of yous who flames me!! R&R please!!!


	5. A Real Introduction

**A/N: Gomen nasai minna-san!! I'm so sorry this took so long, I was writing others and got caught up on those (sweat drops) buuuuut here's the next chapter as I promised.... And I finally checked it...so many errors (shudders) **

**Warnings: Very sad, this chappie when Duo tells about his past... Oh yeah and Heero dies (Waaa!) Not very happy I know, but I'll make it up to y'alls sooner or later (winks)**

_So... onward!!_

**Dark Wings, Killings and White Hair**

**Chapter 5: A Real Introduction**

_By: Dreaming Sparkle_

Back at the campsite...

Once Duo had washed up, everyone gathered under a tree as everyone stared introducing themselves to Duo.

Everyone except Inuyasha had introduced themselves to Duo, Inuyasha started introducing yourself, "You know who I am" Duo nodded.

"Are you trying to kill Naraku too?" Duo asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah"

"I see... why?" Duo asked.

Inuyasha kept silent so Kagome answered Duo's question for him, "He killed Inuyasha's girlfriend"

Duo nodded, "I understand"

"Tell us some info about you, Duo!" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Are you up for it? I mean it isn't really a happy story to tell" Duo asked as everyone nodded.

"We all told you our story so it's only fair that you tell yours" Sango reasoned.

Duo nodded, "Your right" His eyes suddenly grew dark as his usual violet-blue eyes became an ugly shade of gray, "Well... I'm Duo... everyone knows that... I'm a half demon.... Half winged demon of death... now my past... I lived a very normal life as any normal person... I just flew... I had to support my family cause we were really poor, my mother died long ago, giving birth to me... she was the demon in the family... My dad got the plague, luckily he didn't die... just yet and I had an older brother named Solo... He left long ago saying we were all weaklings... he was full youkai... but we were okay... I gave flying rides to people and they paid me well... we then almost never grew hungry even though we never ate much in the first place... everything was going fine until... One day, the demon, Naraku, visited our village... I was giving a ride just then to my best friend, Heero, when we saw the demon burning up a house... That bastard saw us and tried shooting us down... With my demon sense, I knew that Naraku would shoot us down and I forgot to warn Heero... he fell and... Got caught in one of the blasts" There was a brief moment of silence as Duo drew in a shaky breath as he continued, "I dodged most of his attacks but one burnt the tip of my left wing, making me unable to fly... so I ran back home to check up on my dad... but what do I see?!! Him! Holding my father... dead" Duo shuddered not wanting to say anything more.

"Should I say what I know?" Kagome asked.

Duo nodded, "Arigato'

"Well then... he committed suicide by jumping off a cliff, but appeared in my time he then found the 4 jewel shards and that hid his wings then he appeared in my school and I brought him here" Kagome explained.

Everyone was awed by Duo story.

Duo spread his wings as he leapt off the ground, "I wanna check out my surroundings I'll be back soon" Duo explained as he flew off.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Sad don't you think? (Sniffles) anyways R&R!! **


End file.
